I Can't Forget About Him
by Stay-Rossome-R5
Summary: I kept running and didn't stop. I was never going back it would be to painful. Of course I had a great life I was Ross Lynch. But there were reasons…reasons nobody would ever know.
1. The Breakup

I can't forget about him

Chapter 1:The Breakup

Ryleigh's POV

After a long day at school I went over to my best friend Ross' house like I did everyday but when I got there Riker greeted me at the door.

"Ross is a little upset today" he said " I don't know if you heard but he broke up with Laura" shocker. I was so not expecting that (note my sarcastic tone). With all that pressure it was bound to happen.

"Oh my gosh that's terrible" I said sympathetically and I ran towards Ross who was sobbing slightly. I felt really bad for him she was his first real girlfriend.

"Awful…terrible…" he muttered "stupid little girl"

"What happened?" I asked .

"She was cheating on me with…with…Harry" he stuttered. I didn't really know who Harry was but I decided to let it slip I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. I could also tell there was no way him and Laura were going to be friends again which was a little sad because Laura was a super sweet super caring girl…well except for right now "I feel like she ripped out me heart and then chopped it into a million pieces" he started crying again

"that's awful" I said I hated seeing him cry it made me want to just break down and cry beside him but I needed to Stay strong. No use of making a scene "But It's okay you'll be okay. Why don't we watch a movie to take your mind off things? I bet it will help" Normally when either of us were upset we would watch Austin And Ally and make fun of some of the old episodes because let's be honest some of them were pretty stupid and it made us feel much better. But I considered the fact that Laura was in them and I decided against it.

"Alright" he agreed and we sat down

" you pick the movie" I suggested not wanting to pick something that would stir up unwanted emotions. After like 10 minutes of looking and a little bit of crying he decided to watch Teen Beach Movie. Not the same as Austin And Ally but we could still make fun of Ross and Maia. Like always when we watched this movie Ross and I would do all the duets and pretty much recite the movie. It was pretty fun because we had both starred in it except I had had a much smaller part. I was in line to become Mack and in the end it was between me and Maia. I backed out deciding to let Maia get her big break. Not like I would've gotten the part anyways. But the directors offered me a spot to be one of the dancers which was fine by me I still had the same amount of fun. I knew all the lines and obviously so did Ross so we recited it without flaw. When the movie was over Ross looked at me and said

"thanks for everything you really did make me feel better" we just sat there in silence staring at each other and I didn't dare look away. It like some kind of unspoken staring contest. We did stuff like this a lot it was the best friend connection we had. We kept staring at each other until Riker walked past the couch and pulled Ross aside. I strained my ears and overheard him saying

"don't get involved with another relationship right now you just broke up with someone" and then Ross saying

"oh come on Riker I can do what I want and we aren't together anyways it was just a harmless staring contest"

"alright then…" he said "I just don't want you getting hurt

Ross' POV

The truth was I did have feelings for Ryleigh but to her I was just her best friend and me liking her was another part of the reason why I broke up with Laura. I had actually been waiting a few months now for a good enough reason to break up with her but I knew the Raura shippers wouldn't approve. The truth was I was pressured into dating Laura by all the people who get mad if I dated other people. Shipping Raura was ok but it was those people that wanted me to date Laura and only Laura that really got on my nerves and we were just friends I never really had feelings for her and now I don't think that we could ever be friends again… and Laura was pretty clingy when we had started dating which was a quality I did my enjoy in a girl…life… sometimes it really sucks even for a celebrity like me. As I walked back over to Ryleigh about to apologize for Riker's behaviour she said "why don't we go for a walk". When we got outside we started to walk down the street I said

"sorry about Riker he just wants to look out for me…I mean he's a great big brother but…" she silenced me by kissing me. She pulled away and she was blushing furiously.

"It's alright" I said and I pulled her back towards me and we kissed again. She was beautiful and this was the moment I had been waiting for since I had met her.

Ryleigh's POV

The kiss…well it was pretty good.. No pretty good was understating it. It was really good…the rest of the walk…pretty awkward. We barely even talked and every time I looked at him I blushed a little so I had to look away. I was pretty embarrassed for kissing him but at least he reacted fine about it. I just couldn't resist he was so cute. But it still felt like he was just doing that to be nice of course he didn't want to hurt me. We were best friends. It was that niceness that attracted me to him in the first place. When we arrived at my house I said goodbye and kissed him on the cheek. I ran into my house quickly. The only reason why I was going home was to pick up my stuff. I was going to have a sleepover with Ross' sister and one of my other best friends Rydel. Which was what I did almost every night. I was an only child so things got pretty boring around my house. But the Lynch's place was always a fun filled place where music was always playing and people were always laughing. When I got all my stuff together I went back outside to find Ross sitting on the curb waiting. "Hey Ross" I said as I approached him "you're still waiting here?"I asked

"Of course I couldn't have just left you here alone"

"Why not?" I said smiling "I know the way" he rolled his eyes

"Because I didn't want to leave you" he said "I really like you and I'm not just kidding around. I have for a long time I was just…afraid you didn't like me back" he grabbed my hand and we started walking back towards his house. I smiled again. He truly was the best boyfriend a girl could ever have I was just hoping the R5 family and Raura shippers would act in a nice way towards me once we announced it to the world.

A/N so this is my first R5 fanfic sI it probably isn't very good! But I got this chapter up so yay! I hope you guys like it! If you don't like sad things…I suggest you stop reading.


	2. Revealed…Almost

Ross' POV

Normally I would never kiss on the first date like I just did it was like some unwritten rule. Something I've followed most of my life. Well this wasn't even technically a date it was just a walk so I guess I didn't break any rules. Plus Ryleigh was different I had known her (and liked her) for forever so it was like we had been dating forever. Rules were made to be broken anyways so what was the big problem. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to my house. I was smiling at her and she was smiling back we weren't talking but I could tell she was happy. I know I was. She was beautiful from her blonde hair to the her big green eyes. Perfect. As we approached my front yard I quickly let go of Ryleigh's hand "not yet" I whispered as we walked in. I didn't really have the guts to tell my family (especially Riker) yet they were the reason I hadn't dated many girls they were way to protective of me. Which in a way was good but in another was a huge problem. I would have to tell them sooner or later but I decided on later for now. I knew Ryleigh was anxious to tell them and that she would probably tell Rydel but Rydel wasn't who I was worried about she would understand and probably not even put up a fight. She was the least protective in my family but she was still pretty bad like she wouldn't say anything for my sake but in her head she would be mentally screaming at me. I was still worried she would probably ask Riker if he knew about it and then the fight would start. I was about to tell Ryleigh not to tell Rydel but she opened the door and my smiley brother Rocky was there to greet us.

"Hey" he said "what's going on"

"I just went to go get my stuff" Ryleigh said. Rocky smirked and looked down to our hands which were nearly touching

"whatever you say" he said letting us pass then he said to me "Ryleigh eh?" He nudged me. I rolled my eyes

"no" lied "of course not!"

"Good because someone else likes her" I didn't know who the someone else was but I didn't really want to find out. I didn't want to start anything.

Ryleigh's POV

"Hey Dell" I said walking into her bedroom and setting my bag on the edge of her bed

"Hey Ryl's" she said

"so… I'm guessing tonight's sleepover will be same as always. Not that that's bad or anything." I added seeing the look on her face "What would you like to do first?" I asked

"Well there's tons of things we could do I have a whole night of fun planned. You know like always" I smiled "But first I think that we should just talk it looks like something is on your mind." I didn't answer "Ryleigh?" She asked

"I guess there is…" I said "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked

"Anything" she said "you can trust me and I promise I won't tell my brothers or anyone else for that matter"

"Ok…" I started it wasn't the trust I really cared about it was the reaction. I was thinking how I would feel if I had a best friend who was going to tell me something like this. Granted I didn't have any brothers " I kind of sort of like Ross" I said I didn't want to tell her the rest just yet I wasn't ready and I didn't know if Ross wanted to tell her himself.

"Awe... You mean my brother Ross right?" she said I nodded how many other Ross' did she know? "well I think you guys would be perfect for each other" way better reaction then I was expecting considering I just told her I liked her little brother

"really?" I asked "your ok with me liking your brother? And your ok that I'm like two years older than him?"

"Why not" she stated "it's not like I can stop it. And it's not like he's never going to date anyone. Plus age is overrated. And it's better you than some random creepy girl like Laura. No offence to her because she is…was one of my best friends but she wasn't right for Ross" I hugged her. Rydel was always so understanding. I just hoped the others would take the news just as well as she had. "Now why don't we add some sparkle to that hair of yours" she said revealing some silver hair tinsel. I smiled she always knew exactly what I wanted.

Ross' POV

"You excited for tour?" Rocky asked me as I sat down

"ya I'm pretty pumped!" I said "R5 Live On Tour" I moved my hands in an outward motion like I was revealing something "has a nice ring to it" Rocky laughed "

and I'm so glad Ryleigh's mom said she could come to it's going to e great with all seven of us there to enjoy it maybe she can even open at one of our shows"

"what?!" I exclaimed this was news to me I had no idea Ryleigh was coming on tour with us

"she didn't tell you?" Rocky asked "well after a lot of pleading her mom finally said yes!" I looked at my feet mad that she didn't tell me. I thought we were closer than that "But don't be too upset that she didn't tell you she was just probably waiting for the right moment I mean you are her best friend". He was right there was no need to be upset and suddenly I was smiling again

"well thanks for telling me Rocky!" I said

"just don't tell Ryleigh I told you!" He said

"my lips are sealed" I said happily skipping into the kitchen to get a snack I couldn't stop smiling Ryleigh was just so perfect. And she was mine. All mine. No one else's just mine! Okay maybe I was a little possessive but I wasn't going to show it not when she was around at least

"What's all the smiling about?" Riker asked walking into the kitchen

"Oh nothing" I answered "I just really,really love this apple" I said grabbing one from the fridge and taking a huge bite despite the fact I didn't really like apples and smiling even more. It didn't matter what I liked all I could think about was Ryleigh

"Alright" he said confused bringing me back from my thoughts "I'll leave you and the apple to do your thing...whatever that thing is…" he laughed and walked out of the kitchen leaving just me and the fruit. I couldn't help it I was a pretty bad liar for an actor but I guess he believed it… I kept on thinking of a way that I could reveal me and Ryleigh but I wasn't quite prepared for their reactions yet I was 94% sure that Riker had a crush on her for a while now. I didn't want to ruin what me and Riker have as brothers but I didn't want to ruin what me and Ryleigh have as a couple or as friends either. Only one of us could have her and I liked her too I wasn't going to give that up just to spare the feelings of my older and way less sensitive brother. And I didn't want my parents to be upset if they found out wewere secretly dating so I decided I would tell them tonight or tomorrow whichever would work out better for me. I was a little scared I didn't want myself, or anyone else, to get hurt because of my selfish actions.

A/N hey? I didn't really get many views in my last chapter but I'm going to continue anyways. I have already written the whole story and part of the sequel so updates should be quick so please R&amp;R 3 reviews for the next chapter!

Review Responses:

Guest: I don't really want to give spoilers but eventually yes. I hope that's good lol but not for a while…I said too much!


	3. Revealed! For Sure This Time

Ryleigh's POV

"We've been getting a lot of hate lately" Rydel said to me as she was putting the final touches on my hair in her bedroom "this girl WeHateYouR5 keeps hating on everything we do and a couple more hate accounts to I think that it's really getting to Ross' head. I'm a little scared for him I don't want things to get serious and it's bad for our publicity"

"Do you want me to talk to him? I think I can help him out"

"No don't this can be our little secret ok? I don't want anyone to know I told you. Even though I know he'll listen to you it's better off if you don't say a word I think he wants to try and handle it himself"

"Alright" I agreed even though I was a bit worried about Ross. They didn't usually get upset over hate hense the fact that Ross was always saying 'haters gonna hate,potatoes gonna potate' so this must have been very serious. For the rest of the night we just did girly things like painting our nails and just talking. You know the usual and nothing else important really happened. Finally it was time to go to bed (we weren't really people to stay up past 12:00 at our sleepovers plus R5 has a tour coming up which meant lots of late nights) but I decided I would say goodnight to Ross , and everyone else,first. I looked in his room and he wasn't there he wasn't in Riker and Rocky's room either. "Come on I think they're downstairs" Rydel whispered. As she spoke I could here the bickering coming from the living room. When I got downstairs it was dead silent until Riker spoke up.

"Hey Rydel did you know that Ryleigh is dating Ross?" For a minute she had a shocked look on her face

"Well I think they are very cute together" and she smiled at Ross and then me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered to me 'sorry' I mouthed.

"Seriously? That's all that you have to say about this?" Riker said

"Ya that's all I don't understand what your getting so upset about" Riker sat back down feeling defeated

"I guess…" he said

"there's no reason to be upset …people do grow up"

Ross' POV

I decided to tell my family and Ratliff that I was dating Ryleigh but it didn't go so well. My mom and dad were upset because they didn't want to see me hurt like I was with Laura or to see Ryleigh hurt because she was practically family. I explained to them that Ryleigh was different but they weren't convinced. Riker was upset for some reason Rocky and Ratliff were on Rikers side (again I didn't know what was going on) I asked them why they were mad but they wouldn't even talk to me and Ryland was totally ok with it (which helped a lot) . We stopped talking when Ryleigh came down because we didn't want her to know what we were saying about her (some pretty bad stuff even though she was our best friend when people in this family got mad which was rare they got mad)

"Well goodnight Ross" she said and she kissed me on the cheek. she hugged me and a couple seconds later she pulled away and as soon as she went upstairs the bickering continued. I wish it would stop I wish I could just tell my family things without them getting so protective. Most people probably wished they had a family like mine but all I wanted was that they would be more supportive and less protective. If I felt better about it I could tell them what has been bothering me. Maybe I wouldn't be doing what I was about to do.

Ryleigh's POV

When I woke up Rydel wasn't in the room she was probably eating breakfast I decided. She was always awake before me. I was a late riser. I got dressed quickly in jean shorts and a flowery crop top and a leather jacket and black converse (my usual) and slowly made my way downstairs. What I saw suprised me. Big time. The Lynch's and Ell were gathered around the table looking at something. I noticed Ross was missing. Weird. Rydel and Stormie looked like they were crying and the boys looked pretty upset. I had never seen them like this before they were some of the happiest people I knew "Where's Ross" I asked no answer. Louder sobs. And Rocky bursted into tears. "Where's Ross?" I said a little louder. Everyone was crying now when I mentioned Ross a second time Stormie handed me a note which read: I'm sorry I didn't want to leave but I had to. All that hate was just to much for me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't feel like I could. I don't want to be famous anymore. I'm gone and you probably will never see me again. And if you do I won't be "Ross" anymore. I may come back when this whole fame thing blows over. I'm sorry Ryleigh Ryland Rocky Rydel mom dad Ratliff, but I just couldn't stay any longer.

-ROSS

A tear trickled down my face. Stormie pulled me close.

"It's ok things will get better" I really hoped they would. It had only been 5 minutes and I was already missing him. He was my best friend I couldn't lose him.

&amp;Suddenly Riker ran out the door. It had just dawned on me that Ross had never mentioned Riker in the note. Weird. Riker and Ross were super close. It was probably just an honest mistake he wouldn't deliberately leave Riker out would he? I ran out after him. "Riker" I called.

"Go away" he yelled. I walked towards him.

"Look Riker I'm going through the same thing you are you need to…"

"You can't even begin to understand this might…this might be my fault" anger welled up inside of me but I knew…it couldn't be his fault.

"What happened? Why would you think it's your fault?" I said

"just go" he said

"no not until you tell me what's going on!"

"GO!". I looked at him with tears in my eyes "Ryleigh I'm sorry…"

"save it" I said and just ran all the way back to my house. I opened the door and ran inside my mother blocked my path.

" What's wrong?" she said. I just pushed her aside and ran into my room and collapsed on my bed sobbing.

The next day I wouldn't even get out of bed until around 4:36 pm when there was a knock at the door. I just couldn't stop crying. How could this happen? My mom was at work so I had to go and answer it. To my dismay it was Riker. "Can I come in?" He asked I still hadn't said a word since…the incident so I just moved my hand beckoning him inside. "Can I come in?" He asked again then he looked over at my hand and walked inside "Look I'm sorry about yesterday" I just looked at I'm not believing a word.

A/N I know now I said three reviews but I decided not to beg for stuff if you want to review/ read my story's then please do but I'm not begging you to. I hoped you liked the chapter and what did you think about Ross leaving? Too much?Let me know what you think!

review responses:

R5FamilyInfinity: I did but I deleted it.


	4. Drifting Apart

Riker's POV

She just stared at me shaking. "Seriously I am" still silence. "Hello?" She was probably going through some type of shock Rydel went through yesterday where she wouldn't speak or eat at all she just lied there all day I felt the same but I had to be there for my family being silent wouldn't bring Ross back. It wouldn't bring anyone back. Or maybe…possibly she was just ignoring me because she was mad at me. The first idea sounded a lot better to me. "Look I understand if your in shock and I know how you feel" I said attempting to comfort her "but just nod your head if you accept my apology" she nodded but I was still pretty sure she was mad at me. But that was all I needed. "Alright well I'll let you be…I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking out the door and back to my house. The sad truth was that we didn't see her the next day in fact we didn't even see her for the next couple of years. I didn't make the effort and neither did she. We were to upset to even try. Search parties were sent out everywhere and Ross was all over the news yet we still couldn't find Him eventually we just gave up it was so much trouble…for…nothing. Even though he was my brother it still felt like we were going through to much a and we needed a break from all that searching. R5 was over without Ross. We stopped preforming and eventually just broke up all together. It was hard I didn't really know what job I would have now. Maybe I would become a music teacher? I really didn't know but life would go on. With or without Ross Shor Lynch.

2 years later

Ryleigh's POV

I haven't seen the Lynch's in 2 years Or Ratliff. I don't know why but it feels different without my best friend/ boyfriend not being there. And I didn't really want to. There's just always an empty space where a person should be. You know? Even though it has been two years I still wasn't over it. I don't think I'll ever be. You tell me if you would ever forget about your best friend. Wool you ever get over the fact he left and was never coming back? I was watching the news like almost always to see if there was an update on where Ross was. It was wishful thinking he was most likely dead… but I didn't like to think that way. I was pretty hopeful for someone as depressed as I was. There were never any updates but today there finally was. I was so happy when I saw the caption DEVELOPING STORY MISSING ROSS LYNCH on the screen I jumped out of my seat screaming (happy screams). My mom ran down the stairs worried. "What's wrong honey?" She asked. I was speechless and just pointed to the tv "alright as long as your ok" she said and walked back upstairs.

"2 years ago former lead singer of the pop rock band R5 went missing on this very day" the male reporter spoke "But today someone said they spotted someone who looked quite like Ross Lynch more to come on this breaking news story next". It was followed by some commercial about diapers or something. I quickly ran over to the phone trying to remember the phone number of the Lynch residence. I remembered and then dialled it quick. Rocky answered

"Hello" he said "

Hey it's Ryleigh"

"Ryleigh?! I haven't spoken to you in years what's in your mind?"

"Turn on the news now! Somebody saw Ross!" I said bursting into tears.

Rocky's POV

As soon as she said that my face lit up. I dropped the phone and I ran to change the channel on our tv. "Hey" Ryland and Riker said "we were watching that!"

"This is much more important" I said rolling my eyes "Rydel" I yelled "Mom dad come here quick" they ran downstairs

"what's going on?" my dad asked. I pointed to the tv.

"Oh we thought something was wrong" Rydel said turning around about to go back upstairs

"Back to the story of Ross Lynch" the reporter said. Rydel turned and sat down ready to listen. "we have Andrea Fox here who claimed she had seen him"

"ya I did" the girl Andrea said "Well I don't really know if it was him it looked like him just with differences in his hair I know that we've been looking for him forever but I think that was really him"

"there you have it folks the missing Ross Lynch might not be missing anymore" and that was the first time in two years when the whole family was smiling. I was ecstatic but shouldn't we have been the first ones they contacted?

Riker's POV

We continued watching the news until there was an update (which actually took about 2 hours) and this time a female reporter said "Turns out the so called Ross Lynch isn't even really him" I groaned

"come on!" Rocky said

"he was just a look alike who was actually very freaked out when we tried to get him to come on camera sorry to everyone but the search continues" I sunk back in my seat looks like he wasn't found after all. I bet these stupid news reporters don't even care. I bet that stupid girl doesn't even care. They're probably moving on to the next breaking story as I'm crying on my couch. It's probably because they've seen so many of these story's they've just stopped caring. I wish they knew…I wish everyone could feel what I was feeling it just didn't seem fair that our family had to go through all this. What did we ever do wrong? What did we do to deserve this. We were a good family…at least I thought we were… maybe things like this had to happen to make us stronger…to bond us? But this sure as heck was not working all it did was separate us and make us drift farther and farther apart

A/N

hey so they finally talked to eachother after so many years! so what did you think? I know not many people are reading this and there were no reviews on the last chapter but I really am trying so please get people to read it and please R&amp;R for yourself. That would be greatly appreciated. And everyone please read the story 'Save Us,Please!' It rocks!


	5. The Secret Beach

Chapter 5: The Secret Beach

Ryleigh's POV:

When I heard it wasn't actually Ross that they found I was crushed but also angry I threw the remote at the tv and it left a crack. I lied on the couch sobbing. Why do people have to be so…ignorant to say that and report it when they're not actually sure. They probably didn't know who they would be hurting. They probably just want those 15 seconds of fame. Or maybe it was an R5 family member who just got a little too…excited. I was lost in thought when the doorbell rang I quickly ran to the mirror to fix my makeup that was running down my face because of all my crying. Even though is didn't go out much I still liked to put on makeup it made me feel pretty. And usually I was a pretty glamorous person. The doorbell rang a few more times. "Coming" I yelled. A couple more rings. "I said I'm coming!" I yelled. This person must really badly want to come in. I opened the door it was Riker. He hadn't changed much in two years the only thing different about him was that his hair was darker. I guess he wasn't lightening it anymore.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"depends" I said "what do you want"

"I want to help make you feel better you must be really upset". I wanted to say no but I really did need the cheering up.

"Fine" I heard myself say "come on in" I shut the door behind him.

"Sit down" he said pointing towards the couch.

"but this is my house" I said reluctantly sitting down. He walked over grabbed this little plastic microphone I used to play with when I was little and said

"hello today on the Riker show we have a very special guest. Riker Lynch! Who has never been on his own show before!"

"really Riker?" I asked trying hard not to laugh I didn't want to give him the satisfaction just yet. Riker walked behind the fireplace when he came out he was wearing a feather boa and my moms purple coat. I giggled it was the first time I had laughed in forever.

"Hello" he said in a British accent. British accents…Ross did a killer British accent…don't think about Ross! It told myself. "I'm Riker and I'm going to sing a song" he flipped the scarf. I giggled again. He picked up my guitar and started playing a weird tune while singing Heart Made Up On You really badly. "Gottttt myhyyyyy heart mahade up on yoooooooou" I started laughing histarically.

"Thanks Riker" I saidz hen he was finished "that really did help"

"hold up! I still have a whole day of fun planned! come" he said "let us go make sandwiches". We must have made some of the most gross sandwiches ever but it was still fun I ended up getting a few condiments smeared all over my face. When we were finished I sat down tired. "Wait!" He said "I still have one more thing to do with you" he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"I'm tired" I said

"Go in the car" he said

"I feel like your kidnapping me" I said while laughing.

"Haha very funny just get in". When I got in he slipped a blindfold over my eyes and said "no peaking"

"Your freaking me out Riker" I said

"do you trust me?" He asked

"what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I guess I do" I said and we started driving. It was nice to be with him. He was the closet thing I could get to being with Ross and it was great.

Riker's POV

I was going to take her to a place where I had only ever took Ross it always helped me out when I was sad or stressed and I thought it might help her to. I went here once before alone and it definitely cleared my mind. "We're here" I said as we approached this little place a bit farther off from the main beach where nobody really ever went. I think it was off limits because the lifeguard couldn't see this far or some safety thing like that. It was a cold day anyways so there was only a few people out. Mostly kids. She removed her blindfold.

"Riker where are we?" She asked "shouldn't we be over there?" She pointed towards where children were swimming and building sandcastles

"technically we're not really supposed to be here but who cares?" I said laughing

"I don't have a suit" she said I could tell she was stalling she kept saying reasons not to be here

"don't worry I got you covered" I said throwing her a backpack with a bathing suit and a towel. I knew she loved the beach but it was weird that she was trying to find so many reasons to go back home.

"Well aren't you just mister prepared" she said

"Well on the off chance that you didn't tell me to leave as soon as I came I packed this stuff just in case" I grabbed my own backpack with the same contents and some food. "There are bathrooms over there so you can change" we made our way towards the bathrooms. "And stop trying to get me to take you home because it's not working" she rolled her eyes and walked into the change room. When I was changed I went out to see Ryleigh waiting.

"What took you so long?" She asked I ignored her. "Are we going or not?" I replied

"fine lets go". We dropped our bags off on the shore and I led her up to the top of a cliff far out pretty from the shoreline. It wasn't a very big one but I was 99% sure that Ryleigh had never been cliff diving before so I knew we would have to start out small. I was pretty excited to show her how because that would mean…oh never mind

Ryleigh's POV

He turned my body so I was looking out into the sea. "Wow" I said "the view is…beautiful" it was true I was trying to make him take me home but now that we were up here it was really nice

"not as beautiful as…" he paused

"as what?" I asked

"nothing… come on" he lied and led me to the edge of the cliff. It was a pretty far drop down but it wasn't that bad. I just really didn't want to fall.

"Come on let's jump" he said like it was nothing.

"Alright" I said a little worried "I've never really jumped off a cliff before…" he was probably expecting that because how many people are just like 'ya I totally go cliff diving all the time!'

"oh come on" he said "there's a first for everything just go"he pushed me further towards the edge. I hesitated but I didn't want to ruin the fun so I closed my eyes and jumped. Surprisingly it was really fun. Definitely unexpected! I was expecting to die. Not literally. Riker jumped in after me. We climbed back up and out of the water

"that was fun!" I said

"told ya" he said like a kid and smiled

"come on let's go again" we did this a few more times and I was having a blast. After when it was getting sort of dark we decided that we would just swim around for a bit before eating. The water was the perfect temperature. Not too hot. Not too cold. And this…this was a perfect day. "You know Riker" I said "you really know how to cheer a girl up"

A/N I know this chapter is short but it does reveal some things! I had the chapter all ready for yesterday but the sight glitches and I got frustrated. Now if you have any questions just PM me and I'll ask you a question if you answer it right…ask away. Riker likes her…or does he? What do you guys think will happen?

Review Responses:

4imee: thanks I'm glad to see someone likes it! If you give me our account name I'll read you story's. Never get discouraged eventually there will be someone that truly enjoys your story write for them! Even if it's on one person.

Guest: thanks I try? lol


	6. Let's Talk

Chapter 6: Let's just talk

Riker's POV

I smiled after my little slip up earlier I didn't really know if the rest of the night was going to be any fun but I was wrong it was. "I'm starving!" I said

"then let's eat!"

"last one there gets the mouldy sandwich"

"I don't think It matters which ones are mouldy they all probably won't taste good" she said I laughed

"probably" I said " if only you made them better… but you know what I don't even know what we put on them" and we both ran to the picnic blanket. "I clearly won" I said

"Ya ya" she shoved me. We sat down. I took out the sandwiches that we made and some actually good food. I picked up a sandwich and took a bite. I gaged

"these are awful…I mean so good yep!" I said wanting Ryleigh to try some"

"expected" she said I looked over to her and she was staring out into space.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh nothing" she lied

"alright I hope nothing's wrong especially while your eating these amazing sandwiches we made!" She rolled her eyes and took a bite

"ew" she said and she gagged "these are awful!"

"Ya I know" I said as we continued eating some old memories about being here with Ross started to creep back into my head. I was trying so hard not to think of him. Maybe I shouldn't have tried so hard to do the same things with Ryleigh. Why had I ever thought this would take my mind off him. I felt a tear fall as I stared at the moving water.

Ryleigh's POV

"Hey Riker what's going on?" I asked when I saw that he was upset.

"You really want to know why I thought it was my fault?"

"Well I did two years ago" I said "well I still do…I've always been wondering like it's always been in the back of my mind"

"Well then I'll tell you" he said "the night before he left when you were with Rydel he showed me something on twitter. Some person had made an R5 hate account called R5_Hater_ForLife and this person was calling us all awful things especially Ross. It was calling Ross ugly and untalented and saying he just wanted him to die. Well I made the mistake of telling Ross that it would be awesome if we could just start over and have a different life and not be famous anymore. But the thing he didn't know was that the next day when I went to go and close down his twitter was that the the R5 family was standing up for him that sure shut that person up. I kind of felt bad that he would never see that. See how much people cared".

When he finished I felt like screaming I felt like attacking him but instead I just fell into his lap crying. "You probably hate me now" he said

"No way! It's not your fault" I said in a muffled voice

"I don't think you mean it"

"really it isn't Ross just took what you said a little to…literally".

"If that's true then why did he leave me out of the note?"

"That's a question for Ross to answer…" I said not knowing why "hopefully someday" I guess we were both hoping he wasn't dead it was a long shot but it did make me feel better.

Riker's POV

It felt good sharing those thoughts with Ryleigh. I mean I never really shared this with anyone not even my family. I don't think she was right though it must have been my fault otherwise he wouldn't have left me out of the note. "Sorry i was so spacey" I said "I just keep thinking about what I used to do with Ross here" I said "he was the only one I ever brought here other than you".

"Maybe it's time" she said

"time for what?" I asked stupidly "

To share" she said "share all the memories that we are leaving inside of us. I mean it's been two years maybe it's time to get those thoughts out into the world. I mean it's better to think about the good times then reminisce about the bad times. Maybe we will feel better if we share what's on our minds".

"That's a lot of maybes…"

I said she just stared at me

"Alright…" I said reluctantly trying to prepare my self to tell my story "I used to bring Ross here like pretty much his whole life and we used to well do what we're doing right now, and just share things we would never share with anyone else I told him he had to keep this place a secret that it was our place. I never even showed Rocky Rydel or Ryland or anyone else I t was for us only it was like a special sort of bond we had. I only came here once after he…" he stopped

"you don't have to say it"

"and this time. It makes me happy but sad at the same time I have mixed feelings about it. Like the memories are good but the thought of Ross just makes me a little sad well not really the thought of him but knowing that he's gone". She smiled

"how did that feel?" She asked

"great!" I answered because honestly it did. She was right it felt like a weight was being lifted off my shoulders all because I told one little story.

A/N I meant to update a couple days ago but it wasn't working! Sorry! And plus it's like my shortest chapter yet! Ok so I'm a little but sad! I literally only have two fans of my story! And so I'm not going to stop because at least I have two people! But I'm still a little upset because I was expecting to have a little bit more fans then this. But it's all good! What did you think? So they're going to start sharing stories and stuff so you'll get a little bit of their back story's with Ryleigh apart of them! Please R&amp;R. 3 reviews for next chapter. No exceptions!

Review Responses:

Guest: I read your story's and I loved them! They're really good and I really want you to continue!

Emilylemonyshark: Cool username BTW! Thanks for the amazing review! Ross doesn't come in in the next chapter but he'll come in soon! And by soon well…I don't really want to spoil anything!


	7. School Really?

Ryleigh's POV

On the ride home we didn't speak at all. I just sat there staring out the window thinking as he drove. Maybe like I had said it really was time to just let it go and be more open, to become more happy and not always hiding from everything. I hadn't really believed it as I said it as I was only trying to cheer up Riker. But I mean I can't dwell on the past forever. What's done is done we can't keep living in the past. I hadn't even gone back to my university my mom had had to take an online course so she could be verified to teach me the arts even though she wasn't very good at them. Maybe it was time to go back to school and just start over. Maybe after these two years people wouldn't remember me well and I could reinvent myself. That was a lot of maybes. Hopefully...otherwise I would be embarrassed by the fact I left my whole life behind because of him…well it wasn't really... well I guess it was... You know what I mean. When we got to my house I said thanks to Riker again and went back into the house. I totally forgot about my mom until she opened the door. "Oh my goodness Ryleigh Maia Gomez! Where have you been?!" I didn't realize I had never told her I was leaving. Opps!

"I was at the beach with…with…"

"spill it" my mom said obviously worried about me and who I had been with

"with me" Riker stepped in front of me

"nice to see you Mrs. Gomez" my mom just looked at him like he was an alien. "Well I should get going" he said smirking at my mom's attitude towards him "goodbye" he walked back to his car waved at us one more time and drove away. My mom was still staring until his car became to tiny to see.

"Ryleigh was that…Riker?" My mom asked

"uh I think so…that's what he told me be could be a robot impersonator. And there's something I want to ask you" she rolled her eyes

"what honey anything" she said ignoring the first thing I told her

"I think I'm ready" I said confidently

"ready for what?" she asked confused

"To go back to school" She smiled

"very well" she said "I will tell tell the teachers you will be coming back next week." She turned around and started to walk away but turned towards me and said "Oh and I'm glad your sort of coming out of your depression". I gave her the 'mom come on' look and walked upstairs to bed. It was a little embarassing that even my mom thought it was so pathetic that I was depressed about Ross. It was really hard to fall asleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about Riker or what was coming for me.

Rocky's POV

"Riker where were you?" I asked Riker when he came in the door.

"I was out" he said looking past me

"where?"

"Just out I went to…the mall" he said

"ok…with who?" I asked not believing a word

"With friends" he said. That was weird, my brother Riker Lynch went to the mall? But I just let it go. I had been preparing myself all day for what I was going to say next. I needed to be convincing say something he couldn't possibly turn down.

"Look Riker I miss preforming I hate not doing what I love anymore. And I barely do anything. I bet it wasn't Ross' plan for us to stop being famous too…to stop being a band" I said. It was true. It was really hard to find a new interest or anything to do when your thoughts kept drifting back to the one thing you couldn't live without. Music.

"look Rocky I know that's what you want and I want it to but I don't think that the band is ready to go back as just R4".

"We could add Ryleigh!" I said. That was my backup plan. How could he say no to that? "her name starts with R and she's an amazing singer and she plays tons of instruments"

"Rocky" he said

"ya" He hesitated for a moment before saying

"drop it maybe you should just pursue a solo career or something". That crushed me. I really thought my plan would work.

"I thought just thought that maybe…just maybe I could get the band back together"

"Well you thought wrong" he said. I would have broke down and started crying right there but I stayed strong. "I just don't think that's going to happen…ever sorry" he went upstairs just leaving me there. I was really upset I really thought…just maybe…it was a long shot I don't even know why I bothered. I was never going anywhere with him.

Ryleigh's POV

I was going back to start school today. I have to admit I was pretty excited to get some real teachers instead of my mom (my mom was offended by that). I got dressed and straightened my hair. First days are all about first impressions. Well technical first days I guess. "I'm ready" I called down to my mom. I ran downstairs and have her a kiss goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" She asked for the hundredth time while hugging me

"yes I'm sure" I said "love you"

"love you too" she said a little sadly. I didn't know why she was sad. I mean she was happy for me only a moment ago.

When I arrived at school it was a bit different than how I remembered. It was a little less…scary… "

"oh hey" said a familliar voice from behind me as soon as I walked onto campus "look who it is it's that freak that had to leave school over a breakup I think it was" whoever it was started laughing I spun around "oh I'm sorry did that hurt your feelings?" The girls asked "well too bad" she said shoving me out of the way. Why did she hate me so much? People always say people hate you when they're jealous but that was in no way the case here.

"Hey Ryleigh who was that?" Riker asked as he walked up to me.

"That's Mia" I said "she used to make fun of me on twitter after I left school" I didn't want to tell him that she also bullied me at school.

"well don't worry" he said and out his arm around me "I'm here for you".

A/N: Well! I know what you guys are thinking but it was my phone I swear! So I had to email the story to myself and edit and post it here (on my computer). I've been trying to update for the past three days so sorry for it being so late! Anyways on a happier note... What did you think? I'm only going to ask for 3+ reviews for a new chapter. That's not that hard right?! Ya I know I added a mean girl. I know it's stupid but it will lead up to something later I promise. Anyways sorry once again for the short chapter. I'm trying to lenghten them.

Review Responses:

ShalinyFunsized: (I hope I spelt that right) Thanks! and I try to be original! Lol.

Guest: No problem. I love them so it wasn't any trouble for me. Thanks! I'm trying pretty hard and I'm gald you like it!

R5-BTR-LilSis14:Thanks for reading it! And I'm glad you like it! You'll find out soon enough lol!


	8. I'm Always Here For You

Riker's POV

I truly would be there for her I mean I couldn't just let people be rude to her like that. "Why are you here?" She asked just realizing I was at her school.

"I go to school here" I said

"since when" She asked

"since I wasn't famous anymore" I sighed looking at her "it's nice here" I said breaking th awkward silence that was building up between us. Three girls that I had never seen before walked past us waving. People always flirted with me or tried to be friends with me it was…annoying actually. The same girl who was talking to Ryleigh earlier returned with a smirk on her face

"oh look you've got a boy to protect you" she said

"look you need to stop being so rude to her she's done nothing wrong and is going through some really hard times right now" I said

"Ya hard times… her boyfriend left! Oh god!" She laughed "awe are you trying to stand up for her? If she really cared she would stand up for herself"

"She's a better person then you'll ever be" I said getting angry. This girl needed to be put in her place. It wasn't right for her to treat Ryleigh this way. I know that sounds cliché but it was true.

"Whatever" and with that she walked away. She must have been awful to Ryleigh before she left because she seemed to know the whole story. I looked over to Ryleigh And she was trembling

"what's wrong" she pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the girl.

"Don't let her get to you" I said

"she just…brings back old…unpleasant memories"

She said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry" I said "don't worry about the past alright?" She nodded but didn't look very sure. I let it pass not wanting to take her out of her comfort zone. If she wanted to talk she would. Right? I hated seeing her upset though it just made me want to curl up in a ball and…well you get the idea.

Ross' POV

As soon as I left I regretted it slightly. But I kept running I didn't stop. There was no way I was never going back if I did it would be suicide. Literally. I was almost caught A few times and reporters were on my case but I've got a pretty good disguise now. No one will find me. as long as I didn't run into anyone I knew they would recognize me. I missed my family of course. But they were better off without me. I only caused problems. The last thing I ever did with them was a fight… I moved from hotel to hotel. Never staying in one place for too long. It was too dangerous. Anyone could notice. I could trust no one. I know I might have been going to a bit of extremes. Or that's what my family thought. There was more to it than the hate. And there was no way they would ever find out. This was life for me now. And I was never going back. I probably wouldn't keep myself alive for long. What was the point? Ya today is the last day, the last day I'll stay alive. There's no reason to I already lost everything and everyone I cared about.

Ryleigh's POV

I wasn't quite ready to tell Riker about what she did to me. In fact I wasn't ready to tell anyone. The only one that knows well…knew was Ross. When I got to my class I sat in a seat beside RikerTrying hard to make sure that no one would notice me. "Hello class" the teacher said. It was a different teacher then who I had two years ago which made sense. None of the teachers here really lasted long. "We have a new student here today" he said. "Please come up to the front so everyone can see you" I heard snickering coming from the back as I stood up. Stay strong I told myself don't let them get to you And ignored them. "Hello miss why don't you introduce yourself"

"alright" I said confidently "I'm Ryleigh" I waved my hand smiling Praying that nobody would remember me. When I was about to sit down someone from the back suddenly called out

"we know you weirdo you here 2 years ago! Why did you leave huh? To much pressure for you?" More laughing. I wish they understood. I quickly sat down But the laughing didn't stop.

"that's enough! Settle down!" my teacher said. "Welcome back Ryleigh my name is ". I smiled at her not saying a word. I thought that maybe since it's been two years I could start over but I guess not. When we started and I was asked to sing there was so much pressure that I couldn't even though I've never had a slight bit of stage fright. The rest of the lesson didn't go very well either. I wasn't even really listening. When it was finally time to go home I had been hurt a couple times by a couple different people. Ok a lot of times by the same few people. At least Riker was there for me. It was a much better day since he was there. At first I was kind of upset because obviously he could get into this school without even trying being famous and all. But now I was so grateful for him being there I don't know what I would have done without him. When I got home my mom was gone , Probably had some emergency meeting at work like always, so I called Riker "hey" I said when the ringing stopped

"hi" it was Rocky. Thank god it wasn't Rydel she would have made a big deal about me calling and I would never hear the end of it.

"hey Rocky it's Ryleigh is Riker there?" I said

"Uh ya" he said "I'll get him for you" he paused and then said "Riker! Ryleigh's on the phone" he was there only a split second after he called him.

"Hi" Riker said enthusiastically

"hi" I said "do you want to come over? I have something I want to tell you" I said I really didn't I just wanted the company. And if I could choose anyone it would be him.

"ok I'll be right over" he said.

Riker's POV

I got ready to go over to Ryleigh's but I didn't want to take to long or she would get suspicious. I rushed downstairs but rydel stopped me. "Where are you going?" She asked

"to Ryleigh's" I stated trying to get past her.

"Why?" She asked

"Because she's my friend" I said

"Alright" she said "but don't stay out for to long" I smiled. Obviously she was just getting me back for all of the times I did that to her. I walked over slowly not wanting to get there to fast as well as to slow.

"Hey" I said when I arrived at Ryleigh's house. I was wondering what she was going to say the whole way over. I wanted to tell her something too but it all depended on what she told me.

"So…" I said awkwardly sitting down "what do you want to do?" I was really hoping we could do something before she 'talked' to me so I would be more prepared for it.

"um do you want to go for a walk?" She asked. This was never a good sign.

"ya sure" I said. We walked to the edge of our block without even saying a word.

"It's nice out" I said

"Yep" she answered

I really didn't know what to say so I started with the basics "how was your day?" I asked

"You were there" she said

"Right" I said "but I want to know how you felt about it" nice save! Not!

"Oh…um pretty bad I guess" she said

"Oh"

"Which reminds me there's something I need to tell you" she said. Great now she was going to tell me way sooner then I wanted I braved myself for the worse. "it's about Mia"

I loosened but not that much. "that little…" she stared at me "go on" I said not wanting to get her upset. It didn't really seem like there was anything else she could possibly say about her. She was awful. That was it.

"wait a second look" she said pointing to the corner on the opposite end of the street.

"Is that…?" I asked Looking over

"maybe…" the boy over there looked like…Ross

"it can't be" I said Even though I wished so bad that it was.

A/N I added Ross' POV so now you guys know what's going on with him. So my stupid phone wouldn't let me copy and paste anything! I don't know why! But now it's working yay! So Ya…what did you guys think? I only have two fans of my story…so I guess 2+ reviews for more because I always ask for three but then my story gets buried and nobody sees it anyways. So Ya 2+ that's all I'm asking for.

review responses:

I don't really think any responses are needed this time.


	9. Ross!

"Is that…?" I asked Looking over

"maybe…" the boy over there looked like…Ross

"it can't be" I said Even though I wished so bad that it was

Ryleigh's POV

Riker and I were looking at the boy Who turned and looked at his feet. He was looking everywhere at anybody but us. We were probably creeping him out. He turned around quickly and started walking away. I ran up to him and tapped his shoulder lightly. I didn't want to scare him too much. He turned with a sort of confused and angry and annoyed face. It looked like he was trying to mask his true expression of how he felt when he saw us. Which was well…I really don't know "Excuse me hi" I said "um I know this is a long-shot but um…"

"what she means to say" Riker said saving me "is do you know anything about the missing Ross Lynch"

"uh ya that's what I want to ask look I know it's been two years and your probably like she's crazy but I was just wondering" I breathed heavily looking at him hopefully. He looked really uncomfortable and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"uh sorry no" he said Trying not to make eye contact with me "but I heard that someone else had supposedly found him why don't you go ask that Andrea girl"

"ok sorry to um…waste your time"

"No I'm sorry" he said "I've had a rough couple days. Everyone seems to think I'm Ross"

"Well I guess we'll go then" Riker said

"Wait!" He said clearing his throat "you know what I think I can help you out follow me" I must have been really desperate to find Ross so desperate that I followed a complete stranger back to his strange side street apartment. Just because he looked a little bit like him. When we got to his tiny but nice living space he said "sorry it's so small"

"don't be sorry" I said "it's only you one person doesn't need that much space.

"Well you sure are sweet" he said smiling at me

"so what is it you want to show us?" I asked trying to quickly change the subject

"this" he said pulling Ross' guitar out from behind the couch "I'm not sure if this helps but I found this near the Hollywood sign".

I was so happy to see one of Ross' most special things. It felt like he was right there with me. "no it helps for sure thank you!". I hugged him and he smiled.

"Well that's all" he said "You can take it if you want"

"No thanks" I said thinking it would be hard to have to look at that ally he time just sitting there. I could tell Riker was thinking the same thing because he just kept staring at it. "

"I guess I'll see you around then oh and take this" he said passing me the guitar my phone which had somehow ended up on the ground.

"thank you well I'm Ryleigh and you probably know that's Riker if you had ever heard of R5". Riker winced at the mention of the nearly forgotten band.

"Of course I have" he said shaking hand with Riker who looked pretty happy. "I'm Jake by the way nice to meet you" I shook my head. Even though I knew it wasn't him I really was still hoping he'd say 'My names Ross'

"wait" I said "do you maybe want to come over one day I mean… you seem pretty nice I know we just met and all but I feel like I've seen you before" his expression changed but he quickly went back to smiling.

"um sure as long as your not a secret murderer" he laughed. I laughed too.

"Alright then bye" Riker said a slight nervous tone in his voice. I ran up to Jake and gave him a piece of paper with my phone number and Riker's on it Which I had just scribbled down quickly

"Just call and I'll give you the adress I have three um two brothers who would love to meet you" Riker said and we slipped out the door.

"I don't know about that guy" Riker said when we were walking back home.

"What he's nicer than you and suddenly he's not right?" I said sarcastically

"No not at all I just feel like he's hiding something, something big" he said "He seems cool and all but he kept looking away from us and he seemed pretty nervous"

"well it doesn't matter for now we are just going to act like we think nothing is going on alright?". He nodded but I could tell he still didn't believe it. I didn't really trust him either. But who really trusts some guy that they met on the street.

Riker's POV

I definitely didn't trust him. And of course Ryleigh did. She never felt weary about anything she was always like 'give them a chance' or whatever. I stayed back after dropping Ryleigh off because just the way she was looking at me I knew that something was going on and her mom would be the first person she would tell "your hanging out a lot with Riker lately is there something going on?" I heard Jocelyn say. Hopefully her answer was no because there was nothing going on.

"you asked me the exact same thing with Ross" Ryleigh said. I winced at the mention of my brother. A couple of days ago she would never have even thought his name. Now it just rolls off her tongue like nothing.

"and look something was going on"

"I guess…maybe but every time I look at Riker I see Ross and the truth is I just can't forget about him his eyes his hair his smile and I see it all in Riker it hurts mom I don't think I would be able to deal with every time I look at my boyfriend I see his missing brother, my best friend". I didn't need to hear anything else that kind of hurt. Ok really hurt. I didn't know why it hurt so bad. I was totally over her…I think. I don't really know why but to find out she doesn't think we could ever be together ever and that all she sees in me is Ross totally crushed me. Maybe it was just because you always want your best friend to see you as you not anyone else. I didn't talk to anyone when I got inside my house if I did I would probably start to cry. There was no reason behind feeling like this…or at least I didn't think so.

Ryleigh's POV

My mom was the only person I could ever talk to about my boy problem my only friend was Riker and I couldn't talk to Riker about Riker and I never talked to Rydel or the others anymore. plus it was just awkward to tell her about her brothers anyways. I went up to bed and fell asleep fast. It was a long day. A day wasted. A day I was never going to get back.

I skipped school the next few days. Well not really because I told my teachers I wasn't coming. But I was perfectly fine I just didn't want to go. I just lay around all day and I didn't talk to Riker at all either. He always found something in someone that was bad. I saw Jake once on the street but we didn't do more then exchange a simple hello. I had never thought we would have became friends anyways I just wanted him to not feel as awkward as he did around me. everyday being as uneventful as the last it wasn't very fun. Still better than going to school.

The phone started to ring as I was eating lunch "I'll get it" I told my mom. I raced towards the phone and answered iterating it was Riker.

"Uh hi is this Ryleigh?" Asked the voice

"ya" I said Not recognizing who it was "oh um ah hi it's um Jake From yesturday and um I'm sorry for calling a bit well a lot to soon but if your um not busy then um I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"No I'm not busy and yes I'll hang out with you" I said answering both his questions at once.

"ok uh that's good um well you can meet me at the park by my uh apartment um I mean if you want to…um so ya"

"ok I'll see you there" I said laughing "you really need to learn how to talk on the phone" He was so cute. Like in the baby kind of way. He seemed so awkward talking to me it was adorable. I was still a little weary about going anywhere with him but I decided that he could be trusted. Nothing that bad could possibly happen at a playground.

A/N

Sorry for the late update I was just…actually I just didn't update

Ross: Why'd you make me leave?

Wait Ross you're here? *screams* *dies* *comes back to life*

Riker: Ya me too and I have a few questions…

Anybody else?!

Rocky: Yep!

Ok fine I'll answer one question each!

Ross: Why did you make me leave?!

Ugh…because you Riker's younger brother and I knew it would hurt I'm

the most

Ross: but why not Rocky or Ryland?

I said one question! Next!

Riker: Why did you want to break me?

Because it's part of the story

Riker: Well that's mean!

Well sorry! The viewers seem to like it!

Riker: Well think about my feelings…

Next!

Rocky: Why'd you do it?

Do what?

Rocky: Break up R5?

Because I wanted everyone to be sad!

Rocky: Really?

No! Of course not! It will all make sense in the end don't worry!

Ross: Ok but I don't want to leave just yet

Fine! Stay! I don't care!

Rocky: Yay

3+ Reviews for more!

Riker: Ya please I just want to get to the end!

You guys are much more annoying than I thought!

Ross: I try very hard to be annoying do not insult my ability to annoy

*facepalms* whatever Ross!

Review Responses:

Ross: can I answer them?

No you don't even know what's going to happen in the story!

Ross: fine!

R5-BTR-LilSis14: haha it's not! Sorry! And I can't really say…what do you think?

R5-Folive-152: it's totally fine I don't really care. Thanks for liking it though

Guest: it's not Ross! Sorry!

Ross: Why can't it be me?

Just never mind! Now I'm just going to say goodbye because otherwise this will go on forever! Goodbye!

Ross: Bye

Riker: Ciao

Rocky's: See Ya next chapter

Ugh you're still going to be here?

Ross: always!

Don't forget the reviews!


	10. Ryleigh I

Ryleigh's POV

"Hey Jake" I said when I arrived at the park 20 minutes later "funny you sounded a little desperate on the phone but now you won't even get up?" I joked

"Sorry for that" He said taking what I said too literally "um I just wanted to tell you in person that well I know we just met like a few days ago"

"more like 10 minutes" i said making him even more uncomfortable and I sat down on the swing beside him "I'm just kidding, go on" I said smirking. Honestly I was trying to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible. I was funny how awkward he was around me.

"now your making me feel guilty… anyways I'm going back to New York where my family lives I just wanted to tell you that and I wanted us to hang out at least once considering that we only spoke once since we met. It shouldn't really matter to you but I wanted to tell you anyways…in person"

"really" I said. It was quite hard to believe that even though we didn't know each other he still found the need to tell me what was going on in his life. It was sweet actually but it would have been better off if I never saw him again. Everything about him just screamed 'Ross!'

"what?" Jake asked looking very confused

"Well first you let me come into your house Accept my number try to make friends with me and then call my number and invite me somewhere just to tell me I'll never see you again?"

"Why does it matter we just met!" He said fuming

"Because you…you remind me of someone"

"What? Who? And why does that matter"

"Ross…He was my boyfriend and one day he just packed up…and left" I ignored his last question he probably understood the reason now.

"you mean Ross Lynch? hey I know how you feel I had this girlfriend who I was almost 100% sure that I was going to marry one day and then I had to move here and start all over the whole long distance thing didn't work out now I think she likes someone else" He said solemnly "I know my story isn't half as bad as yours but…"

"I guess we're both having relationship problems then" I said Interrupting him and smiling. I knew that if he continued I would have snapped. Smiling was the best way out.

"I guess" he said smiling back. Even his smile looked like Ross' did…beautiful. It felt really weird thinking that about a stranger but he was ross. Ross was him. If you know what I mean.

"But we're survivors" I said

"That's right!" We broke into a fit of laughter and only stopped like 10 minutes later. After the time it took to get our breath back Jake finally spoke

"well I got to go" he said standing up "but hopefully you'll come to New York one day and visit" I stood up hitting my head hard on the top of the swing

"ouch" I said

"are you alright?" He asked

"ya I'm ok" I said reaching up and touching my head. Blood stained my fingers as I pulled my hand away but I thought nothing of it. "Just a little clumsy" I said hiding my stained hand behind my back. "Anyways I'll see you around…if I ever live in New York ever". I laughed and so did he. My head hurt like crazy but I've been in worse condition

"See ya" he said hugging me. I hugged back and suddenly I felt sad.

I felt like I could tell him anything even though we just met I felt like we had that connection. I didn't of course that one thing about Ross was hard enough to say. But it still felt like I could. And I was really upset he was leaving for good. When I got home my mom wasn't there. That was new. Not. Thank god though I didn't really feel like talking. I just went straight to bed even though it was only 8:00. I lay awake almost all night thinking about Jake. Everything about him reminded me of Ross especially his smile. But he must get that a lot and I bet that it really annoys him. It sure would annoy me.

I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me. It was Riker "are you ok?" He asked

"ya why are you asking?" I said staring up at him

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because you've been asleep for 2 days your mom called me over to see if I could wake you up. Or because I'm really worried about you" When I sat up my head hurt like crazy

"ow" I. Said grabbing my head. I felt around and my fingers touched the cut which still had wet blood caked to it.

"Just sit back down" Riker said

"no no don't worry about me I'll be totally fine" I said and stood up the rest of the way my entire body ached like I was just thrown off the roof of the house. I was not ok! But I didn't want Riker to be worried so I lived through it. One thing I hated about Riker, he was way to protective.

"Are you sure your ok? Can you walk?" He asked. Awe so caring! It sure was annoying.

"Uh ya I think I'm fine I just hit my head on a swing last night well…two nights ago but I'm ok now" I said "honest" I lied.

Riker's POV

I was really worried about Ryleigh but if she says she's ok I guess I just have to believe her. I relaxed. "Look there's something I want to ask you" I said

"what" she said. I sighed I definitely wasn't ready for this. I knew it would break Rocky's heart into a million pieces and the rest of my family too. I had to move on though there was no way I was going to pass up this idea.

"look it doesn't seem like the band will be getting back together anytime soon" I said she nodded urging me to continue. " so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to start something just the two of us?"

"I don't really know I mean it would be fun but…" She said hesitating. I needed to get her on board it was hard enough just to get my parents to be in with me asking her.

"come on just give it a chance" I said pleading

"fine…fine I'll give it a shot. I just need you to make sure you're fine with it" She sighed staring at me

"yay!" I said ignoring her question "thank you thank you thank you!" I hugged her beaming I was so excited

"Ouch" she grabbed her head but I was to excited to really care. I know that was rude but I was happy.

"I better get to writing" I said running out the door

"wait" she called "let me come with you!" Of course she'd want to help. Classic Ryleigh.

"Are you sure you want to come to MY house?" I asked knowing that would be the only thing that would hold her back. Of course I wanted to write with her but I was so used to either writing by myself or with specific people that it would be really weird to write with Ryleigh.

"of course…as long as we…" She stuttered out

"don't worry we won't" I said totally understanding what she meant. I did want her to come. I especially wanted her to be there when I broke the news to Rocky.

Ryleigh's POV

I entered Riker's house holding my breath. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be. In fact it wasn't bad at all it didn't fell like Ross' house it just felt like The Lynch's house. I looked around and a lot had changed. First of all none of ross' stuff was laying around and the house seemed less…I don't know musical.

"Look" he said "Rocky will be pretty upset that we will be working together because I kind of said no to his request of getting the band back together"

"why?" I asked "I think that would be fun!" Riker looked away and I understood. It would be too weird without Ross.

"let's just get started on the songs" He said leading me to his and Rocky's room.

We finished writing a single for our music video that we were going to make and three others when it was nearly 5 in the morning. I'll admit they were pretty good for one night.

"well I got to go" I said yawning "I'll see you tomorrow"

"let me walk you home" he said. I didn't protest I really needed the company. And if was really dark out. We started walking slowly. I really didn't want to leave his side. My house was on the other side of the street as Riker's Which was pretty close so we didn't even have much time to start a conversation at all. We were crossing the street and Riker stopped aburtably

"look Ryleigh" he said His green eyes beating into mine "I…" and the only thing I remember next were the lights.

A/N sorry for the lat eupdate most of the time my phone wont let me copy and paste. This was actually supposed to be ready last week. Sorry again for the short chapter. It actually was supposed to be my longest one yet but I wanted a cliff hanger…

Ross: blah blah blah nobody cares

*rolls eyes* whatever

Riker: Why?!

Why what?

Ross: why'd you do it?

What?!

Riker: hit me with a car!

Sorry… but how do you know it's a car?

Riker: no I'm not accepting that! Not this time! And it's obvious.

True true

Rocky: ha ha!

Riker: stop it! I'm to hot to die!

Who said you were going to die?

Riker: I'm assuming it because knowing you, you would do that.

I would not…ok maybe...

Ross: who cares about that! All I care about is more me time! So since I'm not in the story I get to answer the reviews!

What? No! I mention you!

Ross: that's not enough to bad I'm answering them!

Fine!

Review Responses (don't get mad at me if they suck Ross answered them)

(Ross: But they won't because I'm awesome)

4imee: I'm not loving it! It makes me cry! I'm not even in it!

R5-BTR-LilSis14: heyo! I hope it's me too that would rock! Maybe we could both write a letter to the author and she would have to listen to us! I think he's good…maybe he's bad undercover…dun dun duhhhhh. He better be good if he looks like me! Ya I agree with Ross too!

Ross: Please give her more reviews. The faster this awful story is done the better!

Shut up!


	11. Death At It's Finest Hour

Riker's POV

I really wish I hadn't stopped Ryleigh in the middle of the road. I didn't even get to say what I wanted to. Twice that happened. The first time being when that Jake kid decided to show up (I still wasn't very found of). I only got a minor injury on my leg because it had been run over well it wasn't really minor unless you count a torn knee being minor but compared to Ryleigh's it was. I had overheard one of the nurses saying that Ryleigh might not make it. She had been unconscious for two days and then her heart just stopped. Obviously she was on life support and obviously I knew that she might not make it but hearing it from someone else just confirmed my problems. I had been sitting in the waiting room for 6 hours after I had been released. They weren't really accepting visitors at the moment and I was really worried. My mom had asked me to come home several times but she could wake up any minute and there was no way I was missing that. Finally a nurse tapped me on the shoulder "are you here to see Ryleigh Gomez?" She asked

"I am" I said Getting a little excited

"she's in room 364"

"thank you" I said. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled towards her room. When I got there she was unconscious (obviously) but that was ok it was nice just to see her face again. I grabbed her hand smiling. Then A wave of sadness came over me what if this really was the end and that she was going to die and there was nothing I could possibly do. I squeezed tightly then let go thinking of what life would be like without her. I wouldn't have a best friend I would probably be as if not more depressed than I was when Ross died…left . I would lose my music partner and one of the best song writers I've ever worked with. I was deep unthought when a nurse walked in.

"Hello I bet you are wondering what happened to here" she said I nodded Even though if didn't matter what happened all I cared about was if she was going to live or not. I already knew what happened. She got hit by a car. "apparently she had suffered a concussion a few days ago which was not reported to any doctors. But when she got hit she had hit her head on the ground which made the situation ten times worse now if this head injury had been reported your friend here might have had a chance"

"what your saying is" I said "that she's going to die all because we didn't report her stupid head?!" I was yelling know. I knew it wasn't the nurses fault but... how could I have been so stupid?!

"it would take a miracle for her to still be alive in a couple of days. It's not only the concussion that's killing her. It's the whole accident all together. She has three fractured ribs and a broken neck and her lung was punctured. We're trying all the surgery we can do " she looked at me with fake sympathy. these nurses they didn't care how bad it would hurt to know the truth. They saw so many patients die every day it probably didn't even phase them anymore. I started crying and this time I didn't care who saw me I cried and cried until the nurse told me it was time for me to leave. My best friend in the whole world, the only one besides my family who I truly cared about, was most likely going to die

The next couple of days were agonizing. They said we couldn't see her for reasons I didn't understand. Which probably meant they were trying to prepare us for her death. I was so upset all I wanted was for her to be alive and well again. I wished I was in her place so bad. But then she would have to go through what I'm going through right now and I would never wish that on anyone.

The phone started ringing at 6:00 am and everyone was still asleep. The ringing woke me up so I answered it. "Hello" I said

"Hello" said the voice on the other end "we're just calling to say that Ms. Ryleigh Gomez is going to be taken off life support today. So to cone in later at any time you would like." my eyes widened

"What? Are you serious" i said. There was no way this was happening.

"I would never joke about something like this" the person said "now have a good day" the person hung up and I was left there with the phone on my ear gawking. Have a good day? What was that? He told me that someone was about to die and he told me to have a good day!

"Whats wrong?" My mom asked when she walked downstairs. I shook my head and started crying. This was not happening! There was no way. She gave me a hug

"Whatever it is it will be alright" she said reassuringly

"It's Ryleigh she…" she nodded understanding

"I'll go wake everyone up"

My mom decided that we were all going to go since we were so close with her. Also we needed to be there for her mom. We were the closest to family she has other than Ryleigh and well you know.

Rydel's POV

The drive to the hospital was silent. Nobody wanted to speak about what was a bout to happen. Who would? When we arrived at the hospital I could tell that Riker was trying really hard not to cry. I felt the same pain he did even though I hadn't spoken to Ryleigh in years she was sill like a sister to me. This was going to be really hard on all of us. "It's alright" I told him "it's ok to cry" he gave me the 'thanks so much' look and looked away tears forming in his eyes. I could tell he was trying to stay strong for us but he didn't have to. We were all upset and we all knew that this would be the worst on him. "Your here for Ryleigh?" One of the nurses asked us when we arrived in the waiting room. I nodded even though I did not want to go in there. When we got to the room Ryleigh's mom was already there sitting in one of those cheap hospital chairs. Way to make us feel comfortable for the death of your best friend. I never really understood why anyone would want to watch them pretty much kill someone but now I understood. She looked sad but she wasn't crying she was probably all out of tears. I know I was. They gave us a few minutes alone with her, like that would make a difference, and nobody spoke. It was pretty awkward actually everyone was just staring at her and all of us, even my dad, were crying slightly. The nurse pulled back the curtain and walked in startling us

"are you ready?" She asked Jocelyn she nodded even though I knew she wasn't. Neither was I this was something you could never be "ready" for. The nurse was smiling. Probably trying to reassure us or something. It wasn't working. It only made me angry. About how's he could be smiling when we were all sitting here in pain. She walked over to the machine and was attempting to do what she had to to shut it down. It wasn't working. Honestly I just wanted to get it over with. All this mystery was agonizing.

Riker's POV

That moment was when the miracle happened the miracle that made me the happiest boy in the world. As soon as the nurse was about to unhook her Ryleigh's eyes fluttered open I nearly screamed Or passed out or hugged her all at once. All I got was stretching my arms out slightly and making a strange screeching noise. "Oh my" the nurse said "how is this even possible she was dead and now…this is miracle!" She was right this was a miracle but not the kind she thought. Many people have woken up while on life support that was the reason they were on it in the first place anyways. The miracle was just that she was alive period and well…heathy or at least she looked it. Ryleigh looked up confused

"what's going on?" She asked

"we'll fill you in later" I said smiling I was so relieved she was alive after all. And I did not want to relive what happened ever. Then I felt guilty. It was all my fault that she was like this. I'm the one that stopped her. This terrible thing happened because of my ignorance and being so anxious to tell her a stupid thing.

"Why don't we give the two of you some time alone" Jocelyn said

"are you sure?" I said "she's your daughter and you know maybe you should stay" she nodded

"Yes I know but I think she would rather see you" and walked out of the room with the others. I was really glad to be with her alone but I would never say that to anyone especially her mom. "Ryleigh" I said grabbing her hand "I thought I lost you"

Ryleigh's POV

I had no idea what had happened he thought he lost me…what was that supposed to mean? Waking up was hard though. I felt everything slipping away but I knew that I couldn't stop trying. My heart beat felt awkward but when I woke up it felt fine. Then it dawned on me. Maybe I was dead. I looked over and noticed there were some crutches off to the side.

"Who's are those?" I asked worried

"mine" Riker answered. He filled me in on what has happened. I stared mindlessly at his leg which was totally bandaged

"but is your leg okay?" I asked. It didn't really seem like it was, or would ever be, okay again

"Well I'm more worried about you right now what if this is just a random jump start of the machine and you will just drop dead in a couple minutes" he said

"thanks for worrying me" I said Rolling my eyes "I don't think that's going to happen plus there's no machine attached to me anymore"

"but seriously when I walked in here this morning and they were about to take you off the only thing that was keeping you alive…everything inside me shattered your my only friend besides my family. Well my only real friend in fact…your more then that". We sat there for a while until finally he kissed me. I kissed back until he pulled away embarrassed and blushing slightly I was probably blushing too. "Um that was just…" he said

"it doesn't matter" I said. I don't know why I kissed back but it just felt right…I guess "if you want me to forget about it I will". He nodded giving me the 'your the best' look. His phone went off and he grabbed it. "It says there's a video posted that tags us" he said he clicked on the notification the video started playing "Ryleigh I…" and I witnessed something I never wanted to see again. The car hitting us. I saw it hit and…well I don't really want to gross you out but it was bad. The license plate was blurred and shortly after it replayed in slow motion. "The videos already got over 100 thousand hits" Riker said

"who's account is it?" I asked knowing who ever posted it was the same person who did it if they took the time to blur the plate.

"It just says a bunch of letters and numbers" he said

"I've heard of those people" I said "they make a separate account for every video in hopes they don't get caught"

"so they're criminals?" He asked

"pretty much" I said.

"Looks like someone wants to ruin our life" he said "the comments are bad too even old R5 family laughing and stuff…I can't believe they think this is funny!" He slammed his fist on the desk. I just stared down at the screen. They probably though it was a joke or special effects. Boy did I wish that it was. Shortly after the nurse told him he had to leave and I was to stay at the hospital one more night…just in case. I'll admit I was scared nobody thought I would survive the night…not even Riker

A/N

So I updated pretty quick! And it was my longest chapter yet! Oh and to make things better Ross, Rocky and Riker left for a bit so I don't have to put up with them. So ya I'm having a pretty good Lynch free day. Thoughts?


	12. The Video

Riker's POV

I woke up in the morning excited. Ryleigh was coming home today! I know it had only been a couple of hours since I last saw her but she was alive and that was where the most excitement was coming from. I got ready really quick and ran downstairs extremely happy but my family just looked at me strange "what?" I asked "aren't we going to go and see Ryleigh?" My mom hurt looked at me for a minute before saying

"Um I'm sorry Riker but maybe we should give her and her mom a little space" my mom said

"alright" I said reluctantly slumping onto the couch. "I mean if I nearly died I would want some company"

"Riker" my mom said

"Sorry"

"We're going out" Rydel said "do you want to come with us?"

"I'm ok" I said. They all got up and walked out the door and I was there alone. Maybe a little TV would take my mind off things I turned the TV on and the first thing I heard was "there was a medical miracle last night where a teen literally came back to life" I changed the channel quickly. there was no way I was living through that more times then I had to. That story was on almost every channel And there was nothing on considering it was the middle of a weekday so I resorted to watching Disney today was throwback Thursday where they would play older shows all day that weren't really on much. The first show I watched was the first episode of Shake It Up and next was Austin And Ally I decided to keep it on maybe watching a show I used to make fun of and be a part of would help plus I knew all the people on it. But maybe that wasn't the right choice. This was the one that Ryleigh had guest Starred in where she played Piper Austin's girlfriend that was around the same time when Ross had told me he liked her. I turned off the tv maybe that was the wrong choice to 'take my mind off things' all I could think about was her after that. About how much I wanted to see her.

Ryleigh's POV

I was home alone because my mom was at work and she decided I don't need any company this morning. At first I had agreed but The truth was I did I almost died and I really didn't want to be alone. She also decided it was best I didn't see Riker at all today. What was her reasoning? It was definitely not best these were the times when I needed a friend like Riker most. I wish I had a family like Riker's. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but she can never seem to make time for me or ever know what I actually want. And she always made decisions for me. I was always alone and I didn't have any brothers or sisters to stay with and comfort me and I had no other friends except for Riker. Tomorrow I would have to go back to school though and that was the most highly dreaded thing in my life right now. I really didn't want to go. I bet most of them had already seen the video and that would be one more thing added to the list of things they could make fun of me for.

I arrived at school looking for Riker but it was Mia who greeted me "looks like somebody got hurt" she said mockingly "I wonder who it was" she said pretending to think long and hard about it

"we don't know who it was it was a hit and run". She just kept looking at me until I smile crept across her face

"well whoever it was they have the best ideas. And that video, priceless!" And with that she skipped away towards her friends or wannabes as I liked to call them. I rolled my eyes she really was awful. She got a kick out of me being humiliated and me being in pain. There was no end. Finally I saw Riker talking to some guy I ran ,well not exactly, over to him

"hey Riker" I said smiling Just being happy to get away from Mia

"hey" he said hugging me tightly "I missed you! Oh and this is Adam"

"hey" Adam said to me

"oh um wait you talking to…um hey" I said a little confused my head really hurt "I'm Ryleigh"

"ya she kind of got hit by a car like I did, as you probably already know and all, so she's a bit confused" Riker said

"are you serious?" Adam said

"no I'm Ryleigh oh wait…sorry um ya"

"well I hope your Ok and I've got to go" Adam said and he walked away quickly. Though I was pretty sure he had nowhere to be. I was acting pretty awkward. I would have left if I were him.

Riker's POV

I was looking at Ryleigh like she was totally crazy. That head injury must have been really bad she never acted like that she doesn't normally scare boys away either. "What's going on with you?" I asked

"everything" she said holding her head "I can't even think straight"

"maybe you should just go home" I suggested

"and be all alone again? No thanks. I was already alone all day yesturday"

"I'll come with you" I said "I mean they have to let me I'm injured too"

"Fine" she said. It would be nice to have some time just us considering we didn't see each other

I went to Ryleigh's house and we started talking about our debut as duo in the music industry. "We'll need to make a video" she said "so we can…you know get out there"

"Ya we probably should but we don't exactly look like we should be preformingl

"We'll work it out" she said "I mean we don't even have to film it now and if you really want to we can always edit it"

"I guess we should probably wait" I said "it will be a lot easier that way" she nodded and I asked her the thing I had been waiting to say for days "Look Ryleigh" I said "I have to admit I like you…and was wondering…if you would… go out…on a date…with me? I mean when we get better"

"of course" she said "I'd love to but we don't have to wait we can just be the crippled couple" she giggled. It was that laugh that always made me feel better. I had realized the day after I found out she said she didn't want us to be together that I really did like her. And I had to ask anyways because I had to pretend I didn't know what she said about me. It looks like it payed off and I was ecstatic.

Ryleigh's POV

"And done" Riker said hitting enter and laying back from the computer.

"Awesome!" I said

We had finally made our music video and uploaded it to Riker's channel (so the original subscribers could see it) a few weeks after the accident. Riker still wasn't ok but we worked around it. We couldn't put it out there too late. The song was about somebody loving someone and knowing that they don't and will never love them back. Pretty sad concept I'm just glad the lyrics don't mean anything to us because it's a pretty sad song but it's quite fast so nobody would expect it to be sad unless they really thought about the lyrics.I know it's pretty cliché but the lyrics just seemed to flow.

"Wow!" I said "we're already getting comments and it's only been a few minutes"

"Welcome to the life of being famous"

We're getting plenty of good comments on it but there are some that say that Riker should have never came back in the music industry or just that I suck and they want R5 back but I wouldn't let it get to me I mean I don't want to repeat history.

"Here's another good one at least" I said

"Good song but the video sucks?!" Riker read "you think that's good?"

"It's better than the other ones" I said

I have to say the video is pretty sick and we decided to ask Adam to play my love interest and this girl Maddie to play Riker's the video was shot around mine and Riker's house (don't worry we didn't show he address) and I'm trying to go after Adam and Riker's trying to go after Maddie but in the end Maddie and Adam get together and we think were all alone. The video ends with Riker and I staring at each other and smiling. I think it's cute but I hope nobody gets the wrong idea about me and Riker. Which reminds me I promised I would go out on a date with Riker I don't know why I said yes I don't even like him…ok fine maybe I do but it would never work out…School actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Nothing even happened to me other than that little incident with Mia on my first day back.

A/N One review on the last chapter? And people complain about having 37 reviews and 58 follows on their third chapters and they end their stories because of it. Wow!

Ross: stop complaining

Oh your back?

Ross: you say that like its a bad thing

It's not…

Riker: at least this chapter is a little nicer

Ross: speak for yourself! I'm not even in it!

Rocky: am I ever in it?

Ross: more than me!

Guys stop!

Riker: before this gets out of hand I'm just going to say 3+ reviews for a new chapter. And congrats for over 1000 views!


	13. We Made It!

Riker's POV:

I woke up to the phone ringing again. I was hoping the call would be for a bette reason. The familiar phone number was definitely reassuring.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" Brad said

"What's going on?" I asked. I hadn't spoken to him in forever so this must be important.

"Well the opener we had for our New York show bailed on us"

"That sucks!" I didn't really know what that had to do with me but maybe it was just a friend speaking to a friend.

"Ya it does" he said "anyways it's our biggest show yet and well we kind of need someone" now I could kind of understand where he was going with this "so I saw yours and Ryleighs performance on YouTube and it was really good. So I was wondering if you would like to be the opening act of our show?" I was stunned. We'd only had the video up for three days and we were all ready being asked to open for one of the most famous bands ever in one of the biggest arenas ever.

Ryleigh's POV

It was a couple days later and we were the most talked about thing in America. I was so excited. Today I was just lazing around blasting music when the phone rang and I jumped up startled and ran towards it, it was Riker "hey Riker" I said

"hey" he said "I have some amazing news!"

"What is it?" I asked. Like anything could possibly be better than making it.

"ok so you know Brad from the vamps right?"

"Ya" how could I forget them I've met The Vamps a few times and they're so nice! I wondered what they had to do with anything.

"Ok well he called me this morning to tell me the people who were supposed to open for one of their concerts bailed so if they didn't find a new act by today they wouldn't get to preform"

"How is that good news?" I asked it was pretty bad that they wouldn't get to have their concert just because they didn't have an opening act even though nobody really cared about the opener.

"The good news is be asked us to perform with him!"

"OMG! That's amazing! When's the concert?" "It's on Saturday so three days from now" he said I was super excited

"why don't you and your family come over so we can celebrate!"

"Ya about that" he said "your the first person I told"

Riker's POV

"Well tell them and then get over here" she said

"alright, alright" I said

"I'll be right over" I hung up and went towards my family who were watching TV. I decided to tell them in the easiest possible way by showing them the video and then saying that we were asked to preform in New York my parents were really happy for me and so was Ryland but Rocky was upset and I knew why because I turned down getting the band back together.

Ryleigh's POV

There was a knock at the door and my mom opened it. It was the Lynch's and Ratliff. "Hello" Stormie said to my mother

"did your daughter tell you the wonderful news?"

"She did" my mother said "and I'm so happy for her come on in" I led Rydel and the others up to my room and we sat down Rocky looked a little upset but I decided to let him be I don't want to start anything

"so congrats" Rydel said "thanks" I said trying to mask my excitement

"wait" Riker said looking a little worried "what if I can't fly because of my leg?"

"Then we'll drive" I said nothing was going to stop me from going on that trip "look this is the opportunity of a lifetime and if we pass it up we'll regret it forever I mean we posted our video yesterday and we're already getting to preform it"

"cake!" My mom called and we all raced downstairs well except for Riker who I helped get down.

Riker's POV

I went to the doctors when the party was over because I needed to see if it was ok to fly with my leg all messed up. "Hello " my doctor, , said when I walked into the clinic "what brings you here today?"

"Well I was wondering how long my leg will take to heal and if I can go on an airplane in like three days" I said

"follow me" he said leading me into his office and beckoning me to sit down.

"From the looks of it Riker…it seems you may not be able to walk for maybe 2-3 more weeks possibly forever that car totally crushed your leg the muscle and the bones and about the flight I don't really know if you should go or think that you should but it's not my life it's yours you make the decision" he finished. Well the good news was that I could fly if I wanted but the bad news was that I may never walk again and I sure wouldn't be able to by the concert I started to drive home but decided to take a short detour

Ryleigh's POV

I decided to go to The Secret Beach so I could get my mind off things and think more about the performance. I was looking across the beach and I saw Riker pull up and get out of his car "how did you know I was going to be here?" I asked smiling

"lucky guess" he said smiling back "guess what my doctor said? He said I might never be able to walk again!" Riker said attempting to climb up to the top of the cliff

"thanks to…" I said

"Idiotic bad drivers well…me I guess" he said

"oh come on it's not your fault" I said

"who was the person that dragged you into the middle of the street and stopped you and nearly got you killed?"

"don't worry about it it wasn't you who hit us and it might not even have been on purpose and in a few days we'll be on out way to New York without a care in the world"

*two days later*

I was packing for New York when I heard a knock at my bedroom door

"come in" I said it was my mom "hey honey" she said

"sorry I can't come to New York with you…I tried to change shifts but it just won't work…Stormie will go with you though and Rydel but the boys decided they would stay home"

"sometimes I hate my life…" I said cutting her off

"what?" My mom asked

"you know even though I'm living the dream I still want a bigger family I want a brother or a sister even a father I could look up to… but you and the Lynch's are all I have we never even see any of you family at all…"

"maybe I can tell you why now…if you must know…I got pregnant when I was 16 I was totally in love and I he loved me back but that was only teenager love… I ran away with him because I was too afraid to tell my parents I was pregnant he ended up leaving to find a job and get money for you and I but he never returned…he either died or tricked me into thinking he loved me I just want the best for you Ryleigh and I don't want you to be hurt and think of leaving your entire family like I did"

"I understand mom" I said "but it would still be nice…"

"I know it would" she said "maybe someday I'm still young" I giggled "what?" She asked

"It's just…" I started laughing again. She gave me "The Look" and I instantly stopped although I was still laughing inside.

A/N I still didn't get the requested amount of reviews… but whatever! I have like two people to write for yay!

Ross:Ya Ya who cares! When do I come in?

Um…soon

Ross:That's a lie

Maybe…

Riker: Ha! At least I'm in it!

Ross: stop teasing! *Whimpers*

Rydel: Hey!

You too?!

Rydel:I was looking for my brothers and…this place looks fun!

I really wish they would just leave! Wish me luck!

Ross: HEY!


	14. NYC

Riker's POV

we were leaving for New York early in the morning so we would be able to settle in before the show at 8:00 I was super excited even though my dad was working so he couldn't come and my brothers didn't want to. Rydel and my mom were still coming and obviously Ryleigh would be there. This would be the last day of school before we left which was definitely dreaded I used to love going to that place and learning about the things that I love but now with Lexi and everyone who laughs at me for being hurt well it's sad…

I decided I would drive Ryleigh to school so we could spend some time together without all the tormenting. I arrived at Ryleigh's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again. Still no answer I waited a little still nothing. I was about to turn around and leave without her when I saw her open the door she looked gorgeous…as always 'snap out of it Riker' I told myself 'she's obviously not that into you' obviously…

Ryleigh's POV

"Hey Riker" I said excitedly I was really excited we were going in only one more day!

"Hey" he said happily "you excited?" I nodded

"extremely" I said

"I'm still a bit worried" he said

"about what?" I asked

"you know" he said waving one of his crutches

"it will be totally fine" I said smiling we quickly got in his car and started driving to class we drove in almost complete silence

"don't let Mia ruin your day" Riker said finally

"don't worry nothing can ruin this amazing day"

When we arrived class had already started "sorry were late" I said to my teacher

"it's alright I heard that you have a busy day tomorrow" my teacher said and beckoned us to sit down there were murmurs from the other students and I heard someone snicker. After a few minutes of learning about the history of music (boring I already knew it all!) I saw Mia and one of the wannabes pulling the people beside me and Riker away and another one attempting to move Riker. They didn't get him very far because he kept resisting it took me to long to figure out what was going on until I was. completely. soaked.

Riker's POV

I looked over at Ryleigh and was about to grab her but it was too late a huge bucket of water balloons fell from the sky and splashed all over Ryleigh I was a little wet but Ryleigh was soaked "Ryleigh are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine" she said clearly frustrated

"are you sure?"

"I'm fine!" She said a little louder and she sat back down Mrs. Stevens droned on but by then I wasn't really listening. Lexi was horrible but just wait we would show her.

Today was the day, the day we were leaving for New York I was more excited then ever even though it was 2:00 in the morning because our flight leaves at 5:00 we went to pick Ryleigh up and she was ready by the door she was probably more excited then I was because this was her very first show ever. She got in the car and we drove all the way to the airport which was packed with people but we made it through in time to board our plane. They asked for people with any issues to get on first and I could see everyone staring at us as we boarded the plane first. I sat down next to Ryleigh and my mom and Rydel sat together a few seats back. "So Ryleigh you excited?" I asked

Ryleigh's POV

"Of course! I mean you've had tons of performances but me this is my first one! Well first one infront of a lot of people"

"Wow your making me sound old!" He joked

"come on we're almost the same age I'm only three years younger than you" I playfully punched him and smiled

"this is the best" I said. The whole plane ride we just talked (it wasn't really that long) when we got off the plane it was about 10:00 we still had an entire day before the concert and Rydel and Stormie had decided that me and Riker should spend the day together to be prepared for the show but first we all went to the hotel and just chilled for a little while so Riker could rest his leg.

Riker's POV

I got to have my own room in the hotel! Now I get how Rydel feels she's always the only girl now I'm the only guy! Sweet! Finally at like 1:00 we decided to split up until it was almost time for the concert. "So…about that date" I asked when Rydel had just disappeared out the door with my mom .

"Of course" Ryleigh said "I promised"

"where do you want to go?" I asked "somewhere not too far though I don't knowIf I can handle it" I added

"how about you choose" she said. I took her to the movies and we saw this movie called Open your jaws it was interesting I was expecting a shark movie but it was actually about dentistry…on sharks… it was weird but we still had a good time mostly making fun of the movie. then I took her to Menchies for some frozen yogurt. It really reminded me of that one R5 TV but I was ok.

"Hey this was fun" Ryleigh said

"wait one more thing" I said racing back towards the restaurant "I came out holding a new guitar for Ryleigh "I got this for you" I said "I couldn't let you play a show on that old guitar" the guitar was bright blue and just a tad sparkly Ryleigh's favourite

"oh my gosh I love it!" She said she grabbed the guitar and a bunch of screaming girls ran up to us

"OMG" one of them said "it's Ryleigh Gomez and Riker Lynch!"

"Can I get a picture?" Another one of them said

"I want one!" The third said

"you can all have pictures!" I said smiling our first fans would get the first pictures me and Ryleigh smiled well taking a photo with each fan

"hey are you guys dating? Or are you guys brother and sister or just friends? Also what happened to your leg?" The first girl asked Dating no brother and sister…we could be I mean we looked oddly the same she even had the same bleach blonde hair except hers had a little blue in it (dyed obviously).

"Don't be stupid Maelle they have different last names"

"and we aren't dating" Ryleigh said

"just friends" I added "and I got hit by a car but I'm fine"

"Grace,Maelle,Laura come on" a woman who looked around my moms age came up to the girls "I'm sorry they're huge fans" she said

"don't be sorry" I said "they're really good kids!"

A/N so I realized how badly written this is. It's been almost a year since I wrote this? but whatever I just want to get to the sequel because it's much better.

Ross:Sure it is

Your in it

Ross:Okay then it is better

yep you also made me give away a spoiler. But I bet everyone knew that already

Ross:Yeah whatever lets get on with this please give her 3+ reviews! I want to be in this!


End file.
